


Do you want to come in?

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Memories, POV First Person, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, read between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: I kissed him.He kissed back with need. Pulled my head and body closer.‘God, I missed you.’ He mumbled into my mouth.I was breathless for a moment.This was so careless. I was so careless.





	Do you want to come in?

We didn‘t have any agreement about our meetings. So I wasn’t upset when he didn’t appear for a month. Month and a half.

I was not upset at all.

Sure, it was weird at the beginning. I got used to a lot of sexual activity. And when I wasn’t getting any, I was agitated.

But otherwise I was fine. Because it had to come to an end.  I was thankful it did.

I was finally regaining my balance.

My thoughts belonged to me once again.

Here and there I was wondering what happened. 

I didn’t seek any information about him.

I was free.

 

***  


I was getting ready for a n evening out with Pansy, when I heard knocking.

My jaw almost fell to the ground. Almost.

‘Hello.’ Potter was standing on my threshold. With a scar from his forehead to his jaw. Not deep but still visible.

I raised my eyebrow in a calm manner. ‘Hello Potter.’

‘Are you going out?’ he looked at my dress shirt and trousers.

‘Yes,’ I nodded.

He shrugged. ‘Right. Well I’ll be going then. I just wanted to see you.’ 

No! No, no, no, no.

It was supposed to be done. And if it wasn’t, I should have ended it right there and then.

I was going to say: ‘Don’t come here again.’

‘Do you want to come in?’ I said nonchalantly instead.

‘Yeah, sure.’

I led him to the kitchen and offered a drink.

‘So,’ I gestured at his face.

‘It’s nothing, just a scratch.’ He drank.

He came where I stood. He rubbed my collar between his fingers. ‘You look really hot in this.’

I felt his warm breath against  my lips. ‘Of course I do.’

He smiled but he looked tired. ‘ When are you leaving?’ he asked.

‘Soon.’

‘Okay. I’ll go.’ He turned and walked to the door.

‘What happened Potter?’ I blurted. I was morbidly curious.

His brows were furrowed when he turned around. ‘What do you mean?’

Either he was honestly this thick or truly exhausted. I was thinking former.

‘Why is your face even uglier than before?’ 

He snorted and rubbed at the scar. ‘We were on the job and a  seriously nasty spell hit me. It was bleeding on and off for weeks, couldn’t be healed.’ 

‘Well that’s too bad,’ came my brilliant answer. 

‘I think I’ll live,’ he shrugged.

I  made three long steps and kissed him. 

Was I possessed? Possibly.

He kissed back with need. Pulled my head and body closer.

I could feel his heartbeat where I was holding his wrist.

‘God, I missed you.’ He mumbled into my mouth.

I was breathless for a moment. 

This was so careless. I was  so  careless. 

I should have just thrown him out when I could. I was excellent without him.

But  I went back to being a mess. 

With his arms around me.


End file.
